Venturing Into Unknown Territory
by prongsies.lady
Summary: Harry goes back in time to meet his parents. But will he be able to leave them knowing the truth about the future? CHAPTER 3PT2 UP
1. Arrival

_Chapter 1, of Ventures into Unknown territory! This is my first fic, so go easy on me! Please r&r_

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" drawled a smooth, slimy voice. Lily grimaced and turned around. Sure enough, standing behind her was Lucius Malfoy. Ugh. "Now what shall I do with you?" he whispered, climbing into her carriage and closing the door. That was when Lily freaked. Her friends were with the Marauders, expecting her to meet them after Head duties. But Malfoy was an unexpected variable

Malfoy's wand had just started to rise, and his mouth to open when the door burst open, with a voiceless" expelliarmus" shooting Malfoy's wand from his hand.

Framed in the carriage door was a boy- no, man, with windswept black ahir and a fit body. His eyes… Lily felt like she was looking in a mirror. She thought she was looking at james, until she noticed his scar. Sharp, straight, the angles looked like they could have been drawn with a ruler. He looked like he had been through a war, his eyes looking at her filled with pain and longing. Then, with a flash of red light, he was gone, leaving a stunned Malfoy in his wake.

Harry potter walked into the headmaster's office, startling the younger Dumbledore there.

"How did you get in here? Asked a clearly shaken, yet utterly calm Dumbledore.

"I spelled it," replied Harry, providing no further information.

"That's impossible. You CAN"T spell the gargoyle".

" Yes, I can. I simply cast a spell to find out the last words spoken it. Hermione invented it."

"Who _ARE_ you?"

"Harold James Potter"

"James Potter doesn't have any siblings. Who are you and why have you taken that name?" Personally, Harry thought Dumbledore was being rather redundant about this whole thing. Harry was starting to get impatient.

"Here. This should explain everything." Harry handed Dumbledore a letter written by Hermione, explaining everything about the future, Harry, and why he was there.

Harry looked around while Dumbledore read the letter once, twice, three times. The sorting hat looked less tattered, the sword of Godric Gryffindor wasn't there yet. Dumbledore himself looked younger, less lined, his beard slightly shorter. Then, as Harry gazed at him, Dumbledore speared him with his piercing gaze.

"You need a new identity. What have you chosen?"

"I've chosen—"

_well, here it is. Chappie one. I know, it's very short.  
But hey, I wanna see what everyone thinks first. Please r&r. I've got chapter 2 done, if I get a good response (10+) I'll put it up asap. Criticism sans flaming, people._


	2. Meet the Gang

A/N: well, here's looking at chapter two! R&R, people, PLEASE! Tell me what you want to see! My formatting got a bit messed up last time, so hoping that it works this time around!

**This chapter is dedicated to wishesanddreams, because her's was the first story I read when I got here. THANKS SO MUCH for responding to all my reviews, buddy!**

Before Harry could tell Dumbledore what name he had chosen, the door to the office flew open, and a young man stumbled through the opening. He had flaming red hair with TOO many freckles for his face, and he was immeasurably tall.

"Don't tell them! You can't tell them!" He burst out. " Oh. Hi, Professor. I'm, uh, here to… apply for a job!"

"I see… Tell me. Did you pass your History of Magic OWLS?" Dumbledore smiled as he said it.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," the man shrugged, looking a bit confused, clearly not seeing where this was going at all.

" Excellent! You have the job. Your office is on the 4th floor, I trust you can find it, across the hall from the one-eyed witch statue. Classes start tomorrow. Goodnight!" Harry nearly wet himself with laughter. THIS was the Dumbledore he knew. The young man stumbled out of the room, looking a bit dazed, throwing Harry glances every few moments. As the door slid shut behind the man, Dumbledore spoke to Harry.

"You know him?" he queried.

"Yes, that's Ron Weasley, my best friend. He sometimes ends up creating a situation by trying to prevent one." (A/N: I know, we all knew who he was, but I had to say it formally!) Harry explained. "But why'd you give him the History of Magic job? He slept through all our classes!!"

"Ms. Granger mentioned he might try something like this. She requested I play along, and personally, we all might learn something. It will be quite amusing," explained Dumbledore. "Now, back to our more pressing issue? Your name?"

"Oh! Um, erm, well, how about Harry…Harry um, Corter? It's close enough that I'll respond; yet, I won't be recognized for who I really am. All I want to do is get to know my parents, sir. I was never given that chance."

"Very well, Mr. Pot—er, Mr. Corter. Your things will be taken up to your father's dorm. You will both be in seventh year." The rest came with Dumbledore's customary twinkle. " I expect you to study, Harry. You never completed NEWTS, so I expect you to now."

Harry groaned, and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Mr. Corter? Please, enjoy your stay. Be a teenager." Dumbledore tapped the letter. "It was another of Hermione's requests."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry slowly started making his way to the Gryffindor common room, when he passed the statue of the one-eyed witch and decided to have a go at Ron. He didn't even bother knocking; just waltzed right in-and nearly got his head hexed off. He had forgotten how good Ron had gotten at firing off well-aimed spells in his sleep during the war.

"RON!" Harry nearly shouted, trying to convey enough rage to scare Ron, yet not wake up the entire school. "It's me! Who else in this time would be able to walk past your protections?!"

"ughm,erm, sleepnotthink" Ron mumbled. He was still slightly pissed off at Harry for not helping him out in Dumbledore's office. " Why didn't you tell Dumbledore who I was? Now I have to teach bloody History of Magic!"

"aww, you'll do fine! Besides, wait until 'Mione hears about this. She'll be soooo proud..." said Harry, playing Ron right to core.

Ron didn't even look at Harry, and Harry knew that now Ron was going to stay. "Harry, you're a bloody smart ass, you know that?"

Harry laughed and walked out of the office. "see you in the morning, _professor."_

Ron threw a pillow at Harry, but missed as the door closed behind him.

"Oooo that boy is DEFINITELY getting detention…"and with that. Ron was out like a light.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

By the time Harry got to the Gryffindor's Dormitory, he was most DEFINITELY past curfew. But of course, James Potter and his friends were still out, gallivanting around the castle under the cloak.

Harry's trunk was sitting at the foot of a bed, and he pulled out his version of the cloak, and his personal Marauder's map. This was going to be fun. Activating the map, he located his father & co, and shot out the portrait hole to intercept the boys.

"James Potter take that cloak off right now, and get your arse to bed!" Harry cried, his voice resounding down the hall, though he knew he was standing right next to his father.

By the time James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter got to the dormitory, Harry was reading in bed, laughing so hard it looked like he was having a seizure.

"WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU?" James woke up the entire Gryffindor house. This certainly wasn't going the way Harry wanted it to. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN PETER'S BED?"

"Umm, Harry p-corter. Harry Corter! Um, I can move, if I'm in the way…"

"Corter, if you move from that bed I'll curse you so hard you're ancestors will feel it." The voice came from the doorway, where Lily Evans stood glaring at James. "Potter. You're an arrogant little toe rag, you know that? Dumbledore moved his stuff there, and there is where his stuff stays. Corter, Lily Evans. If this prat gives you any trouble, find me and I'll sort him out." Wow. Harry's mother was a bit more than he expected.

"That's ok, I can handle him. Have fun roaming the hallways, prongs?" said Harry with a smirk.

JAMES POTTER YOU WERE _NOT_ OUT PAST CURFEW!" screamed Lily. "as head girl, I'm officially reporting you to Dumbledore in the morning." She left the room, James' pleading voice echo back up the stairs.

Harry smiled. As much as they didn't seem to like him now, he already loved his parents. He rolled over, and fell asleep, the strain of the time-travel spell washing over him as it drained his magic to it's last reserve.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

well, it's a little long, and a lot of fluff, and I apologize. I need to introduce all the character's before the plot actually starts moving. So the next one will be a little like this, and then it'll really start moving.

_Oh, and in your reviews(if I get any, please!) tell me your favorite girls name. If I like it, it'll make it in the story._

**Ago spero: **thanks soo much for being my first reviewer ever. I'll try to update often!

**Wishesanddreams**: even though I asked you to review(I feel lame),thanks. I remembered to proofread this one, even though I was VERY anxious to get it up. Ttyl!

**Mark filandro: **I know, my friend asked you to review. But thanks anyways, it means a lot to me. DO me a favor, and ask others to review?

**Svana: **thanks for your review. Longest review award goes to you! Thanks for reading!


	3. First day:prt1RON

Sorry it took so long, I had to write a story for school(:-P)

_Italics are thoughts now_

**This is chapter 3 from RON'S p.o.v. That means everything that happens here is Ron, not Harry. Harry is the next chapter!**

An alarm went off right next to Ron's head, bolting him straight upright. What the bloody hell? Then he remembered-

Bloody hell, I'm teaching History of Magic today. Damn Dumbledore! Ron groaned, and slumped back against his pillows. He desperately wanted a good ten hours more sleep. No such luck.

By the time Ron was up, dressed and semi-ready for class, he had missed breakfast. This was a big deal for Ron-he lived for food. Well, actually he lived BECAUSE of food, but that's besides the point.

Ron walked through his office door into the History of Magic classroom and shuddered. He had NIGHTMARES about this place. The group of first years were sitting on desks, talking and giggling in their respective houses.

"Oi you lot,midgets, sit down and shut up. You're going to learn this because, well, I said so." Hmm, maybe this teaching thing won't be so bad.

"Now listen here. This subject is total junk. Same with Divination. Don't take it. SO you're going to learn this, but we're not going to have fun, and you're never going to use this again."(A/N: don't you wish all your teachers were ron?)

"Then why are we here?" asked one smart-arse bigshot.

"What's your name, kid?" asked Ron

"Mike Potter."

POTTER! BLOODY HELL! "Well, Pottey, you just landed yourself a detention. Congrats, you got my first ever!" Damn this ca't be good.

"Alright, get out of my sight. Read chapter one and you're getting a quiz on this whenever I see you next." So what is they were only 15 minutes into the lesson. Ron hated this class.

Dammit, I have to find Harry!

But nature came first. Ron passed out cold on his desk. His last thought: must be the room. I never made it more than 15 minutes ever…

The bell woke Ron up 45 minutes later. He looked up as the 5th year class walked in. He sighed.

"I don't feel like teaching you, and I know you don't want to be here. Leave. Just… read any chapter in your book, and summarize it for me." Excellent, time to find food. I knew this was going to be a cinch!

Ron made his was to the kitchens, tickling the pear, and greeting the house-elves when he got there. But someone had gotten there first.

James Potter, and Sirius Black. Surprise, surprise.

Ron didn't say anything, realizing at the last minute that the boys were under the invisibility cloak. His ability to se the hidden was a recently acquired skill, and not one he prominently displayed, not for a few pranksters.

Besides, his next class was seventh years, and he wanted peace. He didn't expect anyone to be in it.

But there were: Lily Evans. Remus Lupin. James Potter. And Harry Potter. This would be fun.

"Hey. First things first. Write me an essay on WHY you're here. I want to know why anyone in their right mind would take this class for NEWTS." Ron let a big sigh escape him. He really hadn't meant to say that.

The class passed slowly. The whole day passed slowly. When Ron finally got around to talking to Harry and reading the essays, he was exhausted.

Harry didn't really feel like talking (A/N: Their conversation is going in the next chapter.sorry) He just wanted to get out of Ron's office and fall asleep. The time spell was still taking it's toll on him and Ron. When Ron told Harry about Mike Potter, it didn't really register. His eyes simply glazed over and he just wandered out of the room.

When Ron read the essay's he was kind of scared. Lily and Remus actually were there to learn. They actually cared about this stuff. Lily was starting to remind him of Hermione.

James and Harry's answers were more of the expected. James was utterly predictable, taking the course because Lily was. Ron hadn't realized what drastic measures people went to for love.

Harry was simply there because Dumbledore stuck him there. The only class left open other than Divination. No wonder Harry chose History.

Ron vividly remembered all the death predictions from Trelawney. By the end of school, she was short a couple hundred teacups…

With that thought, Ron was out like a light.

sorry about this chapter. It didn't want to come. I've spent the last week trying to write through the fuzz of a head cold. It's not pretty. This chapter sucks, and it's not up to my levels of acceptable…but,

the next one will make up for it. Lots of lily/james/harry fun.

Sigh. It's one in the morning, and I have a test tomorrow. Sadly, I need sleep, or I'd edit this thing. Any one want to beta for me? Please? 


	4. first day pt 2: Harry

Chapter 3. Part 2. Harry's point of view.

Disclaimer: I forgot to put one for the last few chapters. But you all invisioned it,right? Because this is right? Work with me here…

THIS HAS NOT BEEN BETA'D. WHEN I GET THE BETA'D VERSION BACK, I WILL POST IT!

Harry's morning didn't start off so well. James and Sirius decided to wake him up by dumping a bucket of ice water on his head. When Harry sat up spluttering, and cursing, the other boys had already run out to breakfast. Apparently, they were still a bit sore over the nigh before.

Harry pulled his robes on over his head and slipped his feet into his shoes. Walking down the stairs to the common room, he ran face first into a girl. She fell backwards, landing on her back with an "oof".

She had black hair, and creamy skin, tanned slightly. When Harry looked her in the eyes. He was struck speechless by her violet eyes.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, as he helped her up. "I've never seen you before. Are you new?"

"Ah, um, yeah, I, er, transferred," Harry spluttered. " I'm Harry. You are?"

"Jada," she answered. " Jada Alladeen. I was just on my way to breakfast. Walk with me?

Harry smiled. "Sure," Well, my roommates may not like me, but... "What year are you in?"

"Sixth," Jada laughed, "but I transferred from Salem 2 years ago. In the States, you know? I take advanced classes. You're as seventh year, right?" When Harry nodded, she continued. " So I'll be in your Potions class. That's my best subject, and because Slughorn's picky, there's only one N.E.W.T. level Potions.

Conversations about classes carried them all the way to the Great Hall. Harry was pleased to note that the enchanted ceiling had not changed a bit; today it was showing an overcast sky, the sun's ray's peeking through the clouds.

When Harry looked down at the Gryffindor able, he realized that if he wanted to sit next to Jada, he was going to have to it next to James Potter as well. Harry wasn't going to let James intimidate him; and he wasn't going to pass up sitting next to the only person talking to him at the moment.

When Harry sat down next to James, the only response was a not so subtle death glare from all 4 Marauders.

McGonagall came over to Harry during the middle of Breakfast to give Harry his schedule. It wasn't bad- he had all the same classes, everyday.

Herbology wasn't bad first thing, that was normally a waker-uper, and Professor Sprout was nice. Next was Defense Against the Dark Arts, no trouble there. But- Dumbledore's GOT to be kidding!- he had History of Magic next. N.E.W.T. level History of Magic! Followed by Potions with Jada, hopefully no trouble there, he had brought his copy of the Half-Blood Pri- Snape's book. His afternoon looked great, lunch, then Transfiguration, a Free, then Charms. Easy.

Harry finished his bacon, then walked up the stairs in the entrance hall to Gryffindor tower to get his books for the morning.

He walked out to the Greenhouse, standing a way's away from the rest of the class. He still didn't know anyone, and was a bit wary.

A much younger, less patchy Professor Sprout assigned them review tasks for the first class. Harry was repotting Mandrakes with a boy who reminded him a bit too much of Luna for comfort. When Harry learned his name, he laughed- Fred Lovegood. That explained things.

When the class was over, Harry walked with Fred to Defense Against the Dark Art. Fred was really very nice, and pointed out to Harry some of the people in the school.

There were the ever-present Marauders, who thankfully weren't in Herbology with Harry. Lily Potter, he was told, was a very nice girl, always happy, and an excellent Transfiguration's tutor.

The rest of the students Fred didn't know, he was a bit anti-social, preferring to spend his time in the library.

When Harry and Fred entered the Defense classroom together, two voices were ringing throughout the very familiar classroom. Lily was already shouting at James; she had just discovered the fact that he had arranged it so that they had ALL their classes together.

Professor Sharjam, the Defense teacher, had apparently already been subjected to the twos tirades before. He simply motioned for their friends to pull them apart and sit them on opposite sides of the room.

Lily allowed her friends to pull her away, muttering all the while.

James simply followed Sirius across the room, he really wasn't mad at Lily; he just loved seeing her riled up, her emerald eyes flashing with rage. Lily would positively lose it if she realized how much more beautiful he thought she looked when she was mad.

Harry and Fred walked into the classroom from where they had been watching the scene from the doorway. By this time, the only open seats were not together.

The seat Harry took was right behind Lily and her friends. She caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye, and spun around. Already drawing breath to continue her rant, she coughed when she realized the person behind her wasn't James.

Grinning sheepishly, Harry introduced himself.

Spluttering over her words, Lily apologized for spitting in his face. "I'm so sorry, I thought you were Potter, well, I'm Lily, Are you..." her voice trailed off as she noticed his scar.

At that moment, Professor Sharjam started the lesson. Lily faced front again, and while she kept throwing him glances all through class, she concentrated on her notes.

The class itself was rather ordinary; it was all material the Harry had learned in his time during the war.

The next class Harry had was History of Magic. While he was looking forward to watching Ron, he really didn't want to have to deal with N.E.W.T. level History.

When he entered the classroom, the only people there were Lily, James, and Remus. Ron, of course, arrived several minutes late, which Lily used to yell at James.

After Ron's disappointing lack of hilarity for Harry, teaching wise, we all walked into the corridor. Having a free hour with nothing to do, James rushed off to the kitchens.

Harry started walking to the library, hoping to get his Defense homework done in his spare time.

Lily Evans had other plans.

Grabbing him by the arm, she dragged him into a broom cupboard.

"Who are you?"

"Harry Corter"

"Last night-"

"Yeah?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Curse him?"

"He was going to hurt you."

"You don't even **know **me."

This comment Harry had no response to. How was he to tell her that he was her son? That he was from the future? He settled for the easy approach. Indifference.

"Does it matter?"

"It does to me."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why does it matter?"

Lily started getting impatient. Normally she controlled her customary redhead temper, hating to be stereotyped, but Harry got on her nerves.

Grabbing the front of his robes, she pulled his face close to hers.

"Now you listen here, you little-"

The door burst open; both Lily and Harry threw up their arms to shield their eyes from the light. Off balance by the sudden movement, they fell backward against the shelves. Lily cried out as Harry landed on top of her, crushing her back into the sharp shelves behind them.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!"

Harry cringed. James. Of all the people who had to find him in a broom closet with Lily-granted they weren't doing anything-it had to be James.

Lily didn't help matters. She let out a groan as Harry attempted to get up, causing him to reach down to help her to her feet. Her foot slipped on the cleaning supplies that had showered down around their glorious fall, and landed them in yet another compromising position.

James let out a strangled yell. This, this, KID had been here for twenty-four hours, and already he had managed to steal the girl James had been eyeing for six years.

Harry let go of Lily's hand, and turned to face James. "This isn't what you think."

"Really," James was working hard to control his anger. "It looks like your straddling my girl in a broom closet."

"I AM NOT YOUR GIRL!" Lily shouted. The boys ignored her.

Harry was as calm as ever. "Nothing happened. We were discussing something."

James let out a bark of laughter that echoed down the halls. "That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard."

Lily was fuming in the background. She didn't like being ignored, and she especially didn't like James ignoring her. Shoving in between the two boys she spoke first to James. " He's right. Nothing happened, so you can take your head out of our ass and get out of here. I don't need your help, you know."

As Harry started to snicker at the dumbfounded look on James face, Lily rounded on him. " And you! I don't need your help either. So just bugger off, both of you!"

She flounced off down the hallway, muttering to herself. " What is it about Hogwarts boys that make them think girls are helpless. We can defend ourselves…"

Harry and James just looked at each other, sizing each other up. Then Harry shrugged, and started to walk off down the hallway.

"Hey, you!" Harry turned. "Stay away from my girl!"

"You can have her," Having said this, Harry continued down the hallway.

Harry spent the remainder of the period wandering around the school. When the time came for his next class, Harry skipped and went to see Dumbledore, having had a sudden relevation.

The class Harry skipped was Potions. Harry couldn't have class with Slughorn, the current Professor, because he was to have him in the future, and Slughorn couldn't know who Harry was.

Dumbledore decided that the best course of action would simply be to modify Slughorn's memory at the end of the year.

Slughorn would remember nothing about Harry, so that when they met n the future, Slughorn would have no clue as to the fact that the boy in front of him had been the boy in his class.

The rest of the afternoon passed uneventfully, compared to the morning.

Lunch Harry had spent with Jada, and suffered through her good-natured interrogation as to his absence from Potions.

Transfiguration had never ben one of Harry of Ron's fortes, and his attempts at changing a hat to a turtle were not very pleasant. All his lessons from the war, his advanced magic, and he still couldn't change a hat into a turtle. Wasn't really necessary on the battlefield, come to think of it.

His free period passed much the same way as his History of Magic class, the only exception being he wasn't dragged into a closet by Lily Evan's and half-attacked by James Potter.

Charms was brilliant. The younger Flitwick put Harry through a rigorous test, everything from _Wingardium Leviosa_ to the recently discovered nonverbal _Levicorpus._

Harry took great pleasure in hanging both his father and Snape upside down at once, instantly upstaging James's attempts to garner the class's attention.

By the time Charms let out, Harry was immensely tired. The residual Time spell effects sill had hold of him, and all he wanted to do was fall into bed.

Harry did stop in on Ron, and received the most unexpected news.

" Harry, did Sirius ever tell you about Mike Potter?"

"N-N-No." _A brother? But, that would mean… I still have family alive? But Dumbledore, he wouldn't have, The Dursley's… _At this point, Harry's eyes glazed over, thinking of the possibility of having an Uncle to find when he got back to the future.

"Harry? HARRY?" Ron grabbed Harry's attention and reminded him that he couldn't _do_ anything. If he changed the past, he might not be born. Voldemort would never fall, and…Life as the wizarding world knew it would never come to pass.

Harry just reassured Ron that he would do nothing, all the while planning to subtle save Mike.

Harry wandered vaguely out of the room, and headed up to bed. The Marauders were still out, carousing around the school. Harry was glad to be able to shower and sleep with out dealing with the glares, and snide comments from the boys.

Harry had had an exhausting first day.

This wasn't betea'd, and it's a little late going up. Look for the updated chapter going up soon. If your on my alerts list I'll personally email you with news of the update. Or just leave your email and ill do the same for you, look for a message from prongsies.lady.

Not that anyone just read that.

Well, next chapter I think I might start with review shout outs, but for now,

THANKS EVERYBODY

Laurie


End file.
